<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melting by Tigertooth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929731">Melting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertooth/pseuds/Tigertooth'>Tigertooth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertooth/pseuds/Tigertooth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Breddy - Relationship, EB-Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Melting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>澳洲的夏天真是天殺的熱。幾乎要灼傷皮膚的艷陽和令人崩潰的蟬鳴此時此刻顯得特別惱人。</p><p>他和Eddy剛拍完影片，因為收音的問題不能開冷氣，房間裡悶的要命。Brett已經能感受到身上的Merch因為汗水貼在自己背後，眼鏡也不斷往下滑。他現在必須要去沖個澡。</p><p>「Bro，我要先去洗澡，澳洲真是天殺的熱——」</p><p>Eddy抓住他還在脫衣服的手，他的掌心因為手汗而濕濕黏黏，溫度高的像火爐，被他抓住的手腕幾乎要被融化。</p><p>Eddy把他扯過來吻他，突然的湊近使兩人之間的空氣升溫，他能看見他鼻尖上的汗珠和因為不滿而皺起的眉頭。</p><p>Eddy也在出汗，瀏海貼在額頭上，汗水從鬢角滑下來。</p><p>「Eddy，很熱，我想洗澡。」<br/>「我也很熱。」<br/>「那你就趕快讓我去洗澡，才能趕快洗完讓你洗。」<br/>「反正都要洗澡，我們做完之後再洗也是一樣的。」</p><p>Eddy說的理所當然，毫不猶豫的扯住他一起摔向身旁的沙發。</p><p>臉頰接觸到皮製沙發的瞬間使他降溫了不少，他想去搆桌上的冷氣遙控器，卻被Eddy死死的壓回去，皮膚和皮膚碰觸的黏膩感讓Brett快要崩潰，然而身上的熱源還在他的身上肆意撫觸，指尖掃過的地方都像是著火一樣。兩個人都喘得要命，較勁似的扯掉對方的衣服，然後通通丟到地上。</p><p>他們都被剝的精光，然後像是在沙漠中看見綠洲一樣接吻，胸膛緊貼在一起，黏膩的觸感讓Brett逃也逃不走，就這樣乾脆的被融化。</p><p>Brett抱著他，Eddy的後背都是汗水，嫌棄的同時卻主動去吻向他同樣汗濕的脖頸。</p><p>Eddy的手探入他的後穴，伸入兩隻手指擴張，Brett的性器不斷摩擦著Eddy的小腹。他不滿的從親吻他脖頸的動作變成啃咬，留下整齊的牙印，又像是不捨般的變回細密的不知道是在舔舐還是親吻的樣子。</p><p>明明他最討厭天氣熱，明明他該死的潔癖讓他接受不了濕黏的汗水，明明他沒有冷氣就好像活不下去。現在卻因為情慾，連最難忍受的高溫都好像變得一點關係也沒有。</p><p>下垂的眼尾泛著水光，看起來委屈得很，Brett用手拍了拍他的胸口作為催促。他的眼睛真適合撒嬌，Eddy這麼想。</p><p>Eddy頂了進去，而Brett只是張大了嘴，不斷吐出灼熱的氣息，皮革布料因為汗水幾乎將他黏在沙發上。Brett只知道用手去摟住Eddy的脖子，好像他就是冰涼的泉水一般，但對方根本也像顆火球，散發著令人融化的熱氣。</p><p>Brett真的要化了，高溫幾乎快要把交合的兩人融化在一起。他試著忍住呻吟，卻因為過分炎熱的溫度只能張口喘氣。</p><p>「嗚....、Eddy，為什麼不開冷氣？好熱、很黏.......」</p><p>「你現在多留點汗，之後就可以多喝一杯bubble tea。」</p><p>這理由真是爛透了，但他卻因為太熱了而暈暈乎乎的被說服，該死，炙熱的空氣和快感層層堆疊著，讓他根本沒有辦法思考或反駁。</p><p>啪的一聲，Brett的眼鏡因為汗水滑落到地板上，他慌忙的想伸手去撿，那雙手卻被Eddy扣住，變本加厲的扣在他的頭頂。眼前變得一片模糊，但身下炙熱的快感堪堪壓過因為模糊而帶來的不安，一切都失了焦，他只看得見Eddy因為用力而皺起的眉頭。</p><p>唾液順著大口喘氣的嘴角流下來，伸出舌頭的同時混著滾燙的吐息和呻吟，臉上濕潤的痕跡不知道是淚水或是汗水，無神的眼因為快感無法控制的往上翻，沒了鏡片的阻擋此時看的一清二楚。該死，真是色情的要命。</p><p>Eddy操弄的力道因為那張失神的臉越來越大，蒸發不了的汗水像藤蔓一樣扒在自己身上，鼻尖的汗珠因為劇烈的頂弄滴落下來。Brett炙熱的內壁吸附著Eddy的性器，令他爽的頭皮發麻，每一次抽送都帶出黏膩的液體和喘息。</p><p>隨著一聲變了調的呻吟，Brett射在Eddy的小腹上，臉頰紅的像顆熟透的蘋果。</p><p>「你被我操射了。」</p><p>「才....、才不是，是天氣太熱...嗚、」</p><p>Eddy因為荒謬的理由不由得笑出聲，身下的力道卻一分未減。</p><p>Brett幾乎要哭了，汗水全部黏在身上，交合處也泥濘不堪，相觸的皮膚也因為汗水而貼在一起，但自己卻像置身沼澤，越想從高溫中掙脫，就越陷入快感的泥沼。</p><p>疲軟的性器因為快感又硬了起來，Brett的羞恥心迫使他閉上那即使睜著也看不清楚的眼。瀏海濕淋淋的貼在額頭上，他什麼也看不見了，只知道他就快要被溶解在這令人窒息的高溫裡。</p><p>在他不知道是因為太熱還是過度呼吸而感到暈眩的同時，他感受到Eddy射進他的體內，討人厭的黏膩感讓他忍不住想罵人。</p><p>「Eddy you dickhead......」</p><p>被罵的人毫無反應，反而黏糊糊的湊上來親吻，同時撸弄他的性器讓他釋放。</p><p>Eddy貼心的幫他撿起眼鏡，但Brett根本沒有力氣伸手去拿，於是Eddy就乾脆的替他戴上。</p><p>清晰的視線讓他清醒許多，他掙扎著摟住Eddy的脖子，黏黏糊糊的咕噥著。</p><p>「現在我可以去洗澡了嗎？」</p><p>「唔，再做一次。」</p><p>Eddy的聲音聽起來比令人煩躁的汗水還要更加黏膩，Brett只好無奈的回應以炙熱的親吻。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>